a sasuke sakura romance
by Hinata711
Summary: sasuke is a cold smarrt ass,and doesnt plan to soffen up any time soon . but his freinds neji naruto and shikamaru are beginig to lose him, will a special girl tame him or will she never get to him ? ps.htis relates as a different version of my life later
1. characters

okay so this is my life naruto version...im sakura and well heres all the other characters ps .leave a comment or ill never continue !

* * *

sakura me 

sasuke evan

naruto dani

neji cameron

shikamaru vlad

dosu andrew

zaku nick

ino sarah

shino axel

chouji bryan

kin sarah m

tenten alex

hinata julia

tsunade mrs.janik

jiraiya mr.litke

orochimaru mr.crain

shizune rachel li

asuma-mr.rothlisburger

kerenai mrs.rothlisburger

kiba eric

rock lee axel

gai his dad

anko mrs.bean

kakashi mr.bellefuille

temari rebecca

gaara cotton

kankourou austin

hanabi not a huuga ... maggie

itachi girl not sasukes family... rachel a

ami madison fienglas

fangirlz grazeb crystal marrissa anelliseaustin troy ross sheila bailey

fanguys jensen richie john micheal robert jake

queen bee courteney

NORMAl haley laney rachel ...

itachi, akatsuki teenagers \20 year olds

note all exept queen bee are in high school...


	2. the prologue

flashback

* * *

it was 5 years ago he left the village to become stronger and now hes back... 

sasukekun?are you ok ? i asked in a small horse voice ''what do you care !''it sounded like he was on the verge of tears.''well umm i umm i i i i ..''i stuttereda little to much and he

had enough ''WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME ?'' sasuke yelled red faced in anger with a sad expression on his face''SASUKE CALM DOWN PLEASE ! i dont like yelling

at you , you know that and well evey thing is ok !''i wanted to stab my self right now , how could i possibly not be hugging him whats wrong with me ?!''my frikin family just frikin

died to frikin protect ME ! and you expect me not to be sad !''he was now crying in his wierd quite way.i was ready now though,''sasuke ku..''now i was at a whisper''please

sasuke dont leave like this...but no he had to become stronger...

5 years later

''how can you come back to her what will you say !?'' itami screamed in pain

''simple actually,you see now that i have revenge on you i can live with her in happiness ...''sasuke said cheerfuly

but meen while at konoha

my GOD HES GOING TO BE DEPRESSED ALL OVER AGAIN !''i screamed at tsunade that bitch just burned the entire uchiha residents and grave stones because he

betrayed konoha yet little did they know that sasuke had killed itami who killed his klan and he killed orchimaru who would have destroyed konoha 4 years ago. and so he did

come back only to be considered a new member of konoha having everyone ''forget about his past''

srryits so short but its the intro...


	3. the begining

at school 

my pov

morning tenten,neji.

''uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh hinata is such a bitch !''tenten moaned as seriously as possible but

no matter how she treid it always sounded like shewaas fooling around with other girls...

''oh and sakurachan,weres sasuke kun,i se his fangirls all spread out different places of the

* * *

school and stuff...''tenten actually asked me a queestion,has this world truely gonne mad 

?ino was now running along with shikamaru probablyto us because yes they were coming in our

direction.''HI SAKURA CHAN TENTENCHAN !!!!!!!!!!';ino gave us her usuall happy.loud

greeting and then as usuall shikamaru who as usuall whispered under his breath ''trouble

some women ...''then as usuall ino slapped him and he went to go play with the other

guys.well thats the way it had been ever since sasuke was gone but now i have a big feeling

things will change .Or they will go back to when cold sasuke was here 5 years ago.i really

personaly think it will be just like old days when he was here .but i guess you never

know. ''hey sakura will you go on a date with me ? ''fanguys were now whispering in my ear

softly as ussuall but no i want sasuke and only him so as usuall ''GET YOURE UGLY BUTS

AWAY FROM ME !!!'' i scream at them harshly.

then the unusuall things started to happen...

comments if sasuke should falll in love with sakura in the begining or end...


	4. very unusuall

chapter 2 

hey guys!im back!''sasuke ran up to the guys.''hey sasukesan''all

the rest of the guys said in unision.but one,narutp ran up to him

and punched him straight nosed and all''how dare you leave us like

this!''naruto was sad now seeing his best freind again . only because he had betrayed his own village...

but then it just had to happen

ami just HAD to come along when he was giong my direction, which attraccted

millions of fangirls around him and the guys.within 2 seconds he had

squeezed out of the pack of fangirls and made his way into my fanguy arena and

reached the middle with me , this is where it gets really awkward.

do you want to get out of here'' sasuke asked annoyed. ''YES!''i yeplied just as

annoyed as him.

well then here goes.he walked up to me then ''are you serio..." i waas going to finish

but then everyone was looking so , i kissed him back...

then the fangirls\guys kinda backed away sadly and let us make out as we slowly

then we walked around..

but no if that was how life actuallty went then god bless us i have one sacred life...

what actually happened is this ami got out of the fangirl group saw sasuke going

towards me and emediatly rushed towards me had knocked me out then

slowely but surlely things went black...

sasuke pov

* * *

and them ami hit her hard on the head the impact maid her faint. man i am 

mad at ami

right now !aww god shes so sexy when she sleeps but as for

now..."AAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT IS SINCE I SEE

SAKURA ?!!!!!!!!!" i go on about missing her for about 3 1/2 minutes then finally she gives

out whining like a babbay ..."buttt sassassa she stutters a lot by the way...

pleeeeeeeeeeeeese i missed you to and havent you matured ? dont you watnto touch me now?! "

she goes on about waht she calls sexy and what i call weird stringy thing with the smallest

14 year old boobs any body will ever see . yuck yeah right like anybody would actually WANT

ta touch thAt thing called a body shiver .

afteer that she gave out crying well faking actually you can always tell to . this

what

she ''sobbed'' out to me ''i just wanted to be with you and for that im a

bitch i just want to be youre girlfreind and wife and live a long happy life with

you !

why is that such a problem!?'' all of the fangirls had fire in their eyes

sparkling that they had a better chance of wining now that amis is bottom bitch.

then sakura gained concious , ''ugg i am so going to kill ami for knokking me out

!''she almost yelled but not quite enough energy yet im guessing

my pov

* * *

omfg! he was actually yelling at ami for knocking me out !? no way !'''yes way 

tenten yelled exited for me.

im so happy only i wish i was concious when he did then it would havve been so

romantic

but then again it would have been really weird to have been standing with him

while he would be yelling **for** me

and i would be like and i would feel like a wimp or at least a loser , suddenly my

thought is interupted by sasuke REALLY mad so

he was screaming loud and when i say loud i mean **loud !**

''AS IF I CARE !'' i heard sasuke scream at ami

'but sasuke kun!?" ami was now officially depressed and now that means no more

bossy bitch but it does mean mean determined

baka bitch but at least she is nt top dog anymore.

''WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Tenten

hinata temari shikamaru shino naruto sasuke and

me yelled in happines since now the ugly bossybitch ami had finally been brocken

or so we hope...

sasuke pov

* * *

ami was really whining now , 

''saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeee

kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeee please why why cant i be youre girl

whats wrong with me ?''she went on and on like

this everyday , it makes me want to go kiss sakura and then make out with her in

front of ami ! which by the way, i would never **never**

do ...and so i finally crack at her last sentence well breath in and here goes''AS IF I

CARE !'' i yelled really loud like louder than ami

could take so she runs up to her fangroup who dont even like her in fact from

what the guys tell me , she pays them to be their for her ..

then again its not as if i care but i do almost feel sorry for them having to deal

with her it makes me wonder how much she pays them

anyways whatever back to life. during class.well im in the front kof the room and

sakura is in the back next to ino and shino and temari

and since today naruto too...

i sit at the table of retarts... they include kiba who **always **falls asleep during class

and unfairely enough she lets him.

hanabi who is flat and freckles and the border line in between annoying and weird!

shizune talkative bitch who has way to much stuff

and dosu a **very** loud bastard who wont stop lookin at sakuras goodies durring

math time.

* * *

my pov 

its not like i care ino!'' i wanted to yell but i had to keep my cool.''calm down

sakura chan im sure he really does like you hes just well trying to guard his rep

thats all.'' ino sounded as if she was scared of me out burstingin front of him so i

said it calmly this time"inoooooo what part of i dont care did you not

understand ? this time i was down to a whisper " besides what do you care after

all shouldnt you just be worried about shikamaru ?" this time ino was whispering

to " what matters now is that he s back and youre mission has been assigned by

top dog herself thats right the queen bee that you break him down before ami does

something serious!'' ino was now bearily whispering so i could barely hear her but

she was mouthing something like ''youve got a mission from ythe queen bee

herself so i suggest you except it !'' i knodded she clapped qeen code to the wall

next to us a beep went of on my wristband a red beep that meant the queen was

happy i exepted the mission , i sighed in relief.but ino on the other hand ino had a

purple light blinking on her hand... ''i noooo''i wanted to scream ''im dead'' ino

started walking to the girlz bathroom to except a yelling from a secretary of the

queens for taking to long to hand out a mission. this is bad really bad... i decided

to run after her and take the blame , but first , the dummies 1568 i enterded the

code and 2 dummies popped out of our seets.

about ten minutes later we silently replaced them silently in music class while

kerenai sensei was writing notes on the board for the class to reherse on there in

struments and so ino and sakura red faced insadness began to play their flutes only they made their own tune ... and then the girls began to sing...

Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
You know I never felt like this before  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
Feels like something real

Verse 1 girlz  
I'm obessive when just one thought of you comes up  
I'm agressive just one thought of closing up  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
Da very moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question an you of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, heads are mistaken  
But I can't control myself got me calling out for help

Chorus (2x)  
S.O.S. please someone help me. Its not healthy for me to feel this  
Y.O.U. are making this hard, I can't take it see it don't feel right

Bridge  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
Cause you or my mind got me losing it  
I'm lost you got me lookin for the rest of me (just testing me) but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me cause you or my mind got me losing it

I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me, got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

Verse 2 all girlz  
Just your presence and I second guess my insanity  
Yes its a lesson and its based on my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots sone as I see you I get so hot  
Common sense if out the door can't seem to find a lot  
Take me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
Take me I'ma put desire in your arms tonight  
I'm out with you, ya got me head over heels  
Boy you got me hanging on by the way you make me feel

Chorus (1x)all

Bridge

Boy you know you got me feeling open  
And boy your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm feeling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do its true  
I'm going crazy over you I'm begging

Chorus (1x)all

Bridge (2x)

Outro  
Lala lala lala lala Ohhh  
Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala oh oh

and then theboyss dicided to show off so they started a different tune and the girls new it well...

Now If it's loving that you want  
You should make me your girl, your girl  
If it's loving that you need  
Baby come and share my world, share my world  
If it's loving that you want  
Then come and take a walk with me, walk with me  
Cause, everything that you need, I got it right here baby, baby

Now it's obvious you need a friend to come hold you down  
Be that one you share your everything when no one's around  
Baby come tell me your secrets, and tell me all your dreams  
'Cause I can see you need someone to trust  
You can trust in me

Di di di di da da dey  
So just call me whenever your lonely  
Di di di di da da dey  
I'll be your friend, I can be your homey

If it's loving that you want  
Then you should make me your girl, your girl  
If it's loving that you need  
Baby come and share my world, share my world  
If it's loving that you want  
Then come and take a walk with me, walk with me  
Cause, everything that you need, I got it right here baby, baby

all guys

Hold up! lemme get this straight  
Saying you'd be there to do whatever it takes  
To make more brand new days of my life  
My troubles would be over if I made you my wife  
Right, right  
I aint saying I died  
Lemme take a second and I think about it  
What about it?  
I coulda deal with this chick  
So I wouldn't mind being here to here on the script

sakura

It's been so long I've had this feeling  
That we could be  
Everything you've ever wanted baby  
Your fantasy  
I won't push too hard or break your heart

'Cause my love's sincere  
I'm not like any other girl you know  
So let me erase your fears

Di di di di da da dey  
So just call me whenever your lonely  
Di di di di da da dey  
I'll be your friend, I can be your homey

If it's loving that you want  
Then you should make me your girl, your girl  
If it's loving that you need  
Baby come and share my world, share my world  
If it's loving that you want  
Then come and take a walk with me, walk with me, baby  
Cause, everything that you need, I got it right here baby, baby

sasuke

I could understand why you want me  
My mom told me one day I could make a lady lucky  
We came home together  
You know how chick do try and make a head miss when you hit that thing true miss  
Little lady you was right from the ghetto  
I don't know if I wanna handcuff you yet miss  
Missta guns and that  
I need a friend ma join me or wanna have sex

ino

Di di di di da da dey  
So just call me whenever your lonely  
Di di di di da da dey  
I'll be your friend, I can be your homey

If it's loving that you want  
Then you should make me your girl, your girl  
If it's loving that you need  
Baby come and share my world, share my world  
If it's loving that you want  
Then come and take a walk with me, walk with me  
Cause, everything that you need, I got it right here baby, baby

I want to let you know  
That you don't have to go  
Don't wonder no more  
What I think about you

I got what you need so come share my world Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooooooh yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaah.

''now now children let me get to the piano and could sommebody get me the lyrics

or tune ?"kerenai sensei was bewildered when nowone did any thing and then she

figured it out. they werent playing off a script they were playing from their own

hearts! " okay then well if you can manage to keep harmony ill let you do the

leading !" kerenai said proudly probably thinking if we could do this than we could do any thing!so my goal is to make the class impress

her so i yelled out "LEAD HUDDLE!" and so everybody was listening first we do goodies remix got it!?" i whispered now every one

was exited so they rushed back to theier seats and picked of there instruments.

My goodies, my goodies, my goodies, NOT MY GOODIES!

Verse 1 sasuke dosu abumi

ladies and gentlemen  
Whoa 2  
hey look looky. Aw suki suki!  
Want dem goody goodies?  
Dats my pookie tuki.G  
one gurl! Get ya back up off tha wall.  
Do dat matrix part but don't fall!  
Aw naw we aint neva done it.  
You want a hit? Stamp SHO' NUFF on it.  
(Ladies and gentlemen) Pay attention.  
Ciara's what the game been missin.  
I aint come here to play wit yall.  
And naw I dont play no ball, I just BALLLLL.  
Dranks for all yall. Gin gale in it.  
Put ya cups up! Zin Zale sent it.

Verse 2 -ino tenten hinata kin

You may look at me and think that I'm  
Just a young girl.  
But I'm not just a young girl  
Baby this is what I'm lookin for:  
Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's gettin his dough.  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it.

Chorusall

I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Maybe cuz I talk about it.  
Lookin for the goodies,  
Keep on lookin cuz they stay in the jar.  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

Verse 3 -sakura

Just because you drive a Benz  
I'm not goin home wit you.  
You won't get no nookie or the cookies.  
I'm no rookie.  
And still I'm sexy, independent  
I aint wit it so you already know.  
I'm not bein too dramatic, that's the way I gotta have it.  
You may feel slick, tryna hit.  
But I'm not dumb.  
I'm not bein too dramatic, its just how I gotta have it.

Chorusall

shikamaru neji chouji shino sasuke

You way too hot to keep ya goodies on lock.  
I dont need a locksmith, I got the key to that box.  
I wanna see you next to me in that drop.  
Us chillin in Tahiti no shoes, no socks.  
Maybe in Jamaica poppin bottles on the Yacht.  
Then back in Miami grand hustle no stop.  
Give it to me cuz you wanna, I aint workin for it.  
You can keep ya nigga look at me, look at me.  
(You think I'm payin for it?)

Verse 5 - all girlz

You're insuating that I'm hot  
But these goodies boy are not.  
Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top  
No you can't call me layta.  
And I dont want your numba  
I'm not changin stories, just respect the play I'm callin.

Chorus 2xall

millions of claps in the back round...

* * *

sasuke pov 

shikamaru-oh my frikin god,ino's goodies bounce when she dances !

me-holly crap i have to choosse a song well whatever this ones the guys guys sing it to well ...you know... the guys choose a girl they

hate and start playing,..,.

There I go--thinking of you again

Chorus  
You don't know how sick you make me  
You make me frickin' sick to my stomach  
Every time I think of you, I puke  
You must just not know--whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
You may not think you do, but you do  
Every time I think of you

I was gonna take the time to sit down and write you a little poem  
But ? would probably be a little more, more suitable for this type of song--whoa  
I got a million reasons off the top of my head that I could think of  
Sixteen bars, this ain't enough to put some ink ta  
So fuck it, I'ma start right here by just be brief-a  
Bout to rattle off some other reasons  
I knew I shouldn't go and get another tattoo of you  
On my arm, but what do I go and do  
I go and get another one, now I got two  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
I'm sittin' here with your name on my skin  
I can't believe I went and did this stupid shit again  
My next girlfriend, now her name's gotta be Kim  
Shi-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-it  
If you only knew how much I hated you  
For every motherfuckin' thing you ever put us through  
Then I wouldn't be standing here crying over you  
Boo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-who

Chorus  
You don't know how sick you make me  
You make me fuckin' sick to my stomach  
Every time I think of you, I puke  
You must just not know--whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa

You may not think you do, but you do  
Every time I think of you

I was gonna take the time to sit down and write you a little letter  
But I thought a song would probably be a little better  
Instead of a letter  
That you'd probably just shred up--yeah  
I stumbled on your picture yesterday and it made me stop and think of  
How much of a waste it'd be for me to put some ink ta, a stupid piece a  
Paper, I'd rather let you see how  
Much I fuckin' hate you in a freestyle  
You're a fuckin' cokein' slut, I hope you fuckin' die  
I hope you get to hell and Satan sticks a needle in your eye  
I hate your fuckin' guts, you fuckin' slut, I hope you die  
Di-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ie  
But please don't get me wrong, I'm not bitter or mad  
It's not that I still love you, it's not 'cause I want you back  
It's just that when I think of you, it makes me wanna  
gag-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-ag  
What else can I do, I haven't got a clue  
Now I guess I'll just move on, I have no choice but to  
But every time I think of you now, I'll I wanna do  
Is pu-uu-uu-uu-uu-uu-uke

Chorus  
You don't know how sick you make me  
You make me fuckin' sick to my stomach  
Every time I think of you, I puke  
You must just not know--whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
You may not think you do, but you do  
Every time I think of you, I puke  
cause yooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuure a biiiiiiiiiitch!

and then the girlz punched all the guys so hard that they really did puke.

* * *

my pov 

o god that is frikin nasty , well atleast you got what you deserved ... but i waas stil labout to cry. did i really make him want to puke di

shikamaru really want to break up with ino ?

* * *

sasuke pov 

omfg that hurt so bad after all she did put alot of chakra in that one punch you know ! and boy did it hurt ...but that was mean to make

me puke llike that but than again it was me who sang it to her ... GET YOURE BUT ON THAT ROOF BECAUSE SAKURA AND

HER FREINDS ARE GONNA JUMP OF IT THINKING YOU DONT CARE !

neji yelled t me and i did and boy was he wrong !

* * *

ugg that sasuke baka i love him so why does he hate me ? ugg hey ino chan girls would you like to help me complete my mission ? i 

asked the girls knowing they would create a plan...

* * *

PREVIEWW !

queen bee s pov...

it seem s everytings working nicely for sakura and sasuke as planned hmm?

a dark figure stepped forward in the darkness ...

* * *


End file.
